Into The Deserted Horizon
Haruki and Azami were out walking around Hama Town after school when they decided to go to the local manga store. Haruki started tugging on Azami's sleeve "Let's go to the store sis." Azami sighed as she broke free "What are you 5? Let go of me!" She then started walking down the road with Haruki following behind her angry that his father told them not to split up. Ryu was walking alongside Fala as they were in Hama Town trying to find a special herb that only grew in a certain part of town. "Are you sure this is the place?" Ryu asked. "Sure I'm sure." Fala said smiling at him while she pulled his arm. Haruki looked around the area they were walking as he spotted a restaurant and sat down. "Hey Azami!" She looked back before scratching her head in annoyance as she walked back over to him "You really truly know how to push my buttons don't you? One of these days I'm just gonna break your skull open for annoying me you know that?" "Would you honestly do that to me Azami?" Haruki laughed sarcastically as he looked over spotting two unknow figures "Hey Azami. This is a small town...have you ever seen those two before?" "Hm...Not at all. I hope they aren't looking to cause trouble." Azami smirked as she thought of breaking something. Ryu then sensed something as he looked around,"WHO'S THERE?!" Ryu yelled. Azami sighed once more as she looked over "Wouldn't it be wiser for you to answer who YOU are? After all you're guests in our home town." She spat on the ground as she started to walk over to Ryu with Haruki smiling as he walked behind her. "Why were you hidding?" Fala said as she got behind Ryu. "Who are you guys?" Ryu said smiling. Azami clenched her fist in annoyance "Hiding? No. Were sitting down at a table. YOU were the one's calling out to US. Its only right that you introduce yourself." "Now now Azami. No need to be so hostile. Just ask nicely. She does have a point, you two shouted at us it would only be polite to introduce yourself." Haruki spoke as he looked at Fala curiously. Fala glared at Haruki and came out a bit,"I'm Fala." "I'm Ryu Martinez." Ryu said standing firm. "I'm Haruki Satonaka and this is my sister Azami. Pleaze forgive her...she can sometime be a hassle." Haruki laughed as he scratched his head before Azam slammed her fist into it "Don't ask for apologies. They wronged us first." Azami clenched her fist once more as she looked over Ryu and Fala inspecting them to see what kind of people they were. "I can feel an energy around you similar to Ryu and his family what are you?" Fala said as Ryu looked at her with confusion. Azami looked annoyed as she started biting down on her lip "What am I? I'm a human. What do I look like? I''m not some sort of beast with ears and a tai-" She was elbowed in the side by Haruki as he whispered to her'' "Did you forget who our father is? Talking about beasts like that is kind of rude." Haruki then turned to Fala "What do you mean miss?" "She has spiritual awareness, just like me." Ryu said. "Oh? She doesn't seem like she would. Is she a fighter like us?" Azami said practically drooling at the thought of another person to brawl with. Ryu got in front of her as he showed her his sword,"Leave her alone, no she's a human with spiritual awareness." Ryu said growling. Haruki sighed as he sat on the ground away from Azami. "Here she goes again provoking yet another person." "Is the wolf bearing his fangs at me? Heh. I suppose I should be intimidated but.." Azami pulled her two swords at her side into view "...I have my own fangs to bare. Try me if you dare." She sneered as she began to grin wide "Go ahead and try." Ryu said as he started to become angry. The Two Cubs Collide Azami drew her blades as she began circling around Ryu and Fala like a rabid animal. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"﻿ "My Father Is Ray Martinez and I'm not going to disgrace my name by wimping out." Ryu said as his spirit energy increased. Fala got behind a rock and looked at the battle. "Tch. Did I ask about your father? I don't think so. My father VAN SATONAKA can beat anyone. So there!" Azami stuck her toungue out at Ryu as to provoke him. "Azami.....was that really necessary? I mean there's no need to be rude about any of it." Haruki sighed before looking at Fala "You can come over here by me if you want. I'll keep us safe." "Grrraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Ryu shunpo'd and went in for the attack. Fala looked at him and blushed as she went towards him and stood there but looked away trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Azami smiled as she crossed her blades blocking the attack before kicking Ryu back. "Is that all you got? I could do mor in my sleep!" "Let's walk over here Fala. These two have little regard for our safety at this point." Haruki laughed as he grabbed her hand guiding her away. "Try this on for size then." Ryu said as he started to charge up his cero. A few miles back at Ryu's house, Ray could feel that his son had once again gotten himself into another predicament. "Oh great, be right back Aki." Ray said as he walked out the door and walked towards his son's spirit energy. Fala blushed as she was lead to a safer location. Azami's eyes widened as he was struck by the Cero causing her to crash into the ground. "Tch. I fought one of you already earlier. Hollows right? Hmph. Bring it on!" She stood once more charging at Ryu with full speed. Ryu could tell that Azami didn't know what a Vizards were so he smiled as he used sonido to disappear and reappear right behind her as he went in for a slash. Azami flipped foward landing out of reach of his blade as she started panting "What in the world was that!? I couldn't even see him move. I'm gonna have to slow him down if I want to stand a chance." "What's the matter, don't tell me you're tired already." Ryu said as he panted as well. "Tired? Bah! I don't know the meaning of the word. Heh. Bring it on Shrimp!" Azami charged once more with a plan in her mind. Ryu focused as he stood there and relaxed his body while letting the energy come into his body, then he opened his eyes and was able to block her attack while at the same time capture her in a hold. "Had enough?" Ryu said as he was holding her down. "Hmph! Pervert!" Azami flashed a devious smile as she lifted her leg foward bringing it back swiftly kicking Ryu in the groin. Haruki doubled over in pain having the sensation of being struck affect him as well. Ryu coughed as he let go and doubled over in pain as he kneeled down and groaned in pain. "Ryu!!" Fala yelled as she started to cry at his pain. "That'll teach you to grab a woman like that!" Azami laughed as she placed her two swords around Ryu's neck. "Feel free to quit now." Ryu growled as he revealed his hollow mask and pushed her away with his spirit energy. Ray could tell that his son was in trouble so he started running lightly knowing he was still getting in trouble. "W-w-what is THAT!?" Azami had a terrified look on her face before changing to a much more sinister smile allowing her own spiritual energy to leak out. "Fala. Mind taking cover with me over here? I think they forgot we were here." Haruki smiled at Fala as he stood up wiping the tears from her face. Ryu roared as he used sonido to attack. Fala went with Haruki and trembeled as she saw Ryu's hollow mask. "No need to be scared. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Haruki smiled as he looked at Fala Meanwhile Azami began spinning with her blades extended creating an area of slashing motions in order to try and prevent Ryu from striking her. Ryu smiled under his mask,"Help Omega Satsujinsha" '''Ryu's blades split into two as he then commanded the shadow's from the flow of Azami to come up and stop her blades cold as he then went in for a strike. Fala continued watching as tears continued to run down her face."Ryu isn't like this, there must be something wrong." She said. Azami was stuck by Ryu's blade as she hit the ground spitting up blood. "Two can play at that game." She struggled to her feet as she took in a deep breath "Eclipse, '''Tanatosu!" Her blades fused into a large scythe as the plant life around her began to wither granting her more energy causing her healing rate to increase. Ryu took off his mask and looked at her as he gripped his two swords and got ready to attack. Fala cryed as she sunk to her knees. Azami smiled as she charged at Ryu with her blade pulled back behind her in preparation for a wide swing at Ryu's legs. Ryu controlled the shadows and was able to stop her swing and then went in for an attack with his swords. Azami broke free from the shadow's grasp as she wide swing aiming for Ryu's legs "If that's all you have against me then you're in for a world of hurt!" Ryu blocked it once again with his shadows then jumped and fired another cero but not before he twisted his arm causing his cero to spirial. Azami spun her scythe blocking the Cero as she smiled down looking at where Ryu was going to land she smiled as she spoke "Nehan Ki!" Createing a large area of spiked bone protrusions to erupt from the ground. Ryu smiled as he called forth shadow golems that took the brunt of the attack then Ryu used his powerful new move that he had learned,"Kuroi Honoo Kuchikukan" Fala was shocked as she saw Ryu's blades become engulfed in black flames. "Golems eh? Two can do that. Nehan Gaki: Alma!" Azami started to smile as she struck the ground with her blade causing bones in the ground to come together as the the dead foliage and broken pieces of the environment started coming together as well creating a large mass that Azami stood inside of. "Heh. Bring it on pal!" Ryu smiled as he then slashed causing the sword to shoot the flames right at the giant mass causing it to catch on fire. "Fire? Ok very well." Azami shifted the flaming parts of her golem to its fists before shooting them both at Ryu striking him on the sides. Ryu tried to block with his shadows but it caused him to be slammed into a side of a mountain as he got out of the rubble with his shirt completley ripped off. "Is that all you got?" Ryu said gripping his swords. "Of course not." Azami charged at Ryu inside of the golem launching bone spikes at Ryu. "C'mon! Don't hold back!" Ryu donned his hollow mask as his flames turned blacker and covered his entire sword, he then sliced the spikes away then slashed at the golem causing it to crumble, he then shot more flames at her along with his cero. "This is getting out of hand." Fala said. Haruki smiled as he looked at the fight "No...its just getting interesting." Azami had jumped out of the golem using the ensuing smoke from the explosion as a diversion landing two hits from the bottom of her scythe on Ryu's legs as she was panting heavily "'''Gomon." '''A large number 2 appearead over Ryu's head. "That ought to slow you down a bit." Ryu was able to roll away from the impact of the number 2 as he started to stand up but knew he couldn't move and he was very tired. "Heh. Don't let me get to 10." Azami laughed. She then charged at Ryu with her blade drawn smiling. Ryu panted trying to get up but to no avail so he laid there and waited, then out of nowhere Ray came out and blocked Azami's attack with ease. "Dad, you're here." Ryu said looking up as Ray picked up his son and looked at Azami. "Heh a new opponent? Fine then bring it on!" Azami charge d at Ray before noticing she wasn't moving anywhere as Anna had appearead in her Evilize mode grabbing Azami by her collar. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!?" Anna's shout could be heard over a wide distance. "Who's that evil person??" Fala asked trembeling. Haruki sighed as he looked at Fala "And that would be....my mom." Ray sighed,"Why do you always insist on getting into trouble?" Ray asked as he started to help Ryu recover. "It was her fault, me and Fala were looking for her herb she wanted and she popped out of nowhere and challenged me." Ryu said. Azami struggled from her mother's grip "Nuh uh! We were sitting at a table and you shouted at us like we were criminals!" Ray sighed as he finished up and helped Ryu stand,"You kids, It's been a while hasn't it Anna." Ryu said smiling at her. Fala went towards Ryu letting him lean on her for support. Anna breathed in deep calming herself down. "Yes it has. How are you and Aki doing?" "Doing well, except for this little guy." Ray looked at his son,"How bout you and Van?". She sighed as she motioned for Haruki to come over. "Having our own troubles with these two. Van is off doing who know's what? So its mostly me doing stuff." Anna began to laugh as she pinched both of their cheeks. "Wait how do you know each other?" Ryu asked. "Well Anna and her husband Van are two of your mom and mine's closest friends." Ray said smiling. "I guess that one is yours and Aki's kid huh?" Anna smiled as she leaned over blowing a kiss to Ryu. Ryu blushed as he looked away. "Hahaha, yep and I'm guessing those two are your's" Ray said smiling. "Yea...one's too fiesty" Anna laughed as she ruffled Azami's hair "And the other is well....nevermind. So I'm guessing you came out here cause you could sense the energy these two were giving off from their fight as well?" "Of course, now weren't you two suppose to find the herb and come back?" Ray looked at Ryu and Fala. They both nodded. "Then go find it." Ray said as he sighed and saw them going to look around the mountain side for it. Anna looked over at Haruki "I think your friend Yurei was looking for you. You may want to go find him. As for you Azami....you will be coming with me. There are a few things I want to show you." Haruki looked suprised as he waved and began to run away form the scene. "Well it was nice seeing you again Ray." Ray nodded as he went with them, Fala looked back and waved at Haruki then blushed as the three of them found the herb they we're looking for and left back to Radiant City. "Lets go Azami...Ihave something 'special' in store for you."